Stage 30
Stage 30 is a Stage in Death Mode. It's the last stage with 5 rounds with hard opponents. When you are in any match in Stage 30, the characters that you have to save will be swinging in their cages. Obstacle Stage 30 has an Obstacle called the Big Dragon. It can do several different actions. The first one is shooting lasers from his eyes. You can see when he is about to do it: he turns his head towards you (he is always aiming for you, unless you're out of play, then he will turn over to the opponent) and follows you everywhere you go. Once the head stops moving, he will shoot the lasers. When a character gets hit, he will get unconscious and will be launched towards his own goal. The second action is smashing his fists on the playfield, trying to crush the characters. In the boss mission against PumpKill who wears the Dragon Costume there will be an additional option for the dragon to interfere the players. This includes smashing his fists on the field multiple times in a row and make roaring sounds. The characters you have to face before the boss match are Argentina, Georgia, India and Indonesia, not particularly in that order. However, when one of them is trapped in a cage, Ukraine will fill his place. Tips & Tricks You'd want almost max stats for your characters here. The dragon, unlike any previous obstacle, can attack you from anywhere on the screen. Make sure to dash away during his attack instead of jump due to the low distance covered when you jump. You can see when the dragon will use his lasers. Before he uses them, he will tilt his head toward you. If you want to make your opponent get hit rather than you, walk to your opponent on the other side of the field and stay there until the dragon's head stays in place. Then, walk back to your own half and watch as your opponent gets destroyed. To avoid his fists, quickly walk away from them and stay in your goal or on midline, although midline only works in the rounds against the henchmen. Remember that the fists can block power shots and this will cause own goals. Surprisingly, Austria's ground shot and counter attack work good here. The ball will always hit the cages, but it will just push them away and continue its path. The great thing about this is: When a power shot is first hit by another object, the opposing player can't counter it anymore! So: it's an automatic goal! That is because the ball will always be shot on goal as well. Reward When beating Argentina, Georgia, India and Indonesia (or Ukraine instead of one of them) you will get 3,000 points. When you beat the boss, PumpKill, you'll earn 6,000 points. You will also unlock PumpKill the first time you beat this stage. Trivia * It is one of the stages that has bosses in previous stages. * It is one of the stages with characters that are always the same. * This is the only stage with a Death Mode obstacle that can do several different actions. Category:Stages in Death Mode Category:Stages with 5 Rounds Category:Stages with Invariable Opponents